


Keeping Fit

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has an unusual way of keeping fit





	Keeping Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

 

Keeping Fit

by Bluewolf

Blair - although fit enough - was not someone who liked spending time in a gym, or going running. When he and Jim had a weekend away, camping, he was perfectly happy to spend Saturday, and even half of Sunday before they had to head homewards, hiking. Indeed, his choice of routes often took them twenty miles or more. Jim's preference was for slightly shorter hikes, but he spent at least two evenings a week in the gym and three days, sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening, running anything up to five miles.

He had several times expressed surprised at how fit Blair was in relation to himself.

Certainly Blair didn't seem able to keep still for more than two minutes at a time; he constantly fidgeted, and sometimes Jim thought that the fidgeting helped him to stay fit - his muscles were getting a workout of sorts. He was even a restless sleeper, so basically he was moving 24/7.

He did ask Blair once, "Wouldn't you prefer to have a couple of hours at the gym rather than jiggling about all the time? You'd be able to relax for a while if you tired yourself out on - say - a treadmill. You wouldn't have to set it to running speed - just a walking pace would do."

"Jim - do I stop moving on a weekend when we've walked twenty miles?"

"Well... no."

"So do you really think a couple of hours walking on a treadmill - eight miles, tops - would tire me?"

"Oh. Maybe not."

"Naomi had me checked when I was a kid. The doctors diagnosed me as hyperactive.

"Fidgeting at least lets me relax as much as I'm able to. You like concentrated exercise. I like to keep moving all the time. Whatever floats your boat, man. Both ways work to keep us both fit."


End file.
